1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device such as an inkjet printer, for example.
2. Related Art
Inkjet recording devices are widely known as one type of conventional liquid ejection device. An inkjet recording device is provided with a carriage for mounting a recording head (liquid ejection head), and ink (liquid) is ejected from the recording head onto a paper sheet or other recording medium on which recording (printing) is performed while the head and the recording medium are moved relative to each other.
In this type of recording device, as shown in FIG. 11, in a case in which numerous suction holes 101 are provided to a platen 100, and a paper sheet 104 is suctioned by a suction fan 102 through a suction flow passage 103, a flow of air between the platen 100 and a head 106 mounted on a carriage 105 is created by the suction holes 101 that are not being used for suction, which causes flight deflection of ink particles and landing deviation (print misalignment) to occur. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-234128, a configuration is described in which a shield for blocking the suction holes is moved synchronously with the carriage (head), and the suction holes near the head are thereby always blocked so that a flow rate does not occur.